1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest assembly for a chair or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 through 9 of the drawings illustrates a conventional adjustable armrest assembly that is adjustable in height to suit different users. The adjustable armrest includes a main body 8' with a cruciform slot 81' for securely engaging with two pins 7'. A plate 61' with a number of continuously formed retaining holes 6' is mounted in the main body 8' for releasably engaging with the pins 7'. The plate 61' is securely attached to a chair seat (not shown) or the like. A cover plate 9' is attached to the main body 8' for enclosing the plate 61'. An actuating member 5' is mounted to the main body 8' with a manual operative piece 53' exposed outside via an opening 92' of the cover plate 9'. A spring 91' is attached to an upper end of an actuating rod 51' of the actuating member 5'. The actuating rod 51' is releasably positioned between the pins 7' under the manual operation of the operative piece 53' for controlling adjustment of the armrest.
It is, however, found that the pins 7' tend to undesirably disengage from the retaining holes 6'. In addition, the engaging effect between the pins 7' and the retaining holes 6' is not reliable such that the armrest cannot be reliably retained at the desired height.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved adjustable armrest that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.